


Carnival Games

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Carnival, Cute, Drabble, M/M, Post S7, Secret Crush, Shooting, Short & Sweet, shooting gallery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: This had been their fifth attempt at seeing who was a better shot. Now, Kinkade would never dream of challenging Lance. He was confident in his abilities, but he respected the paladin far too much to issue such an invitation.





	Carnival Games

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know... more of this ship because I'm Weak(tm). I apologize, lol.
> 
> Un-beta'd~  
> Please enjoy!!

Kinkade lowered his rifle and blinked his other eye open, his lips curving into a proud smile as he eyed his targets. He’d hit every one dead center.

“Yes!” a cry came from beside him and he turned his gaze toward his adversary. “I got ‘em all!” Lance cheered, setting his weapon down and pumping his fist.

“Two perfect scores,” the stand operator interrupted Lance mid-victory dance.

“Huh?” he paused, dropping his arms and looking toward the targets. “Oh.” A light flush spread over Lance’s face, coloring his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “Right.” He turned toward Kinkade, sheepishly looking up at him through his lashes. “Looks like we tied again.”

This had been their fifth attempt at seeing who was a better shot. Now, Kinkade would never dream of challenging Lance. He was confident in his abilities, but he respected the paladin far too much to issue such an invitation.

Never mind that, despite how easy Lance was to talk to, Kinkade tended to get a bit tongue-tied when he was the one expected to initiate the conversation. Something about how blue Lance eyes were or how brilliant his smile was. Or the sweet sound of his voice.

Or maybe it was just everything.

Even now, Kinkade’s cheeks warmed at having the other’s attention on him.

“I think I saw one more gallery over near the Tilt-A-Whirl,” Lance offered and Kinkade could only nod in agreement. It was so rare that the two got any alone time and, since the rest of their team members bailed after attempt number three, he was more than okay with getting some more of it.

So, Lance led the way down the stand-lined aisle toward their next challenge.

Kinkade had to give the Garrison credit. Where there once was rubble and debris was now the perfect image of a carnival, complete with a huge Ferris wheel and vendors as far as the eye could see.

After the battle for Earth, things were slowly returning to normal. Cities still needed to be rebuilt, their structures mostly if not completely demolished, but everyone was moving on. Families had been reunited and new friends were made. There was always the threat of another attack, but now Earth - and the universe - had two defenders.

And, because the Garrison wanted to create an overall feeling of normalcy, they decided to invite all personnel to a - mandatory - fun day. A huge carnival-like event with games of chance and skill, rides, sugary treats and fried food.

It was just what everyone needed to relax after their epic battle.

Oh, and all cadets were required to go.

But Kinkade couldn’t complain. Even if it was James and Commander Holt’s daughter who started the whole ‘My sharpshooter is better than yours’ challenge, he was grateful. Because now it was just the two of them.

“Ooh, this one has little ducks!” Lance called over his shoulder, his hand shooting out to grasp Kinkade’s. “Well, not real ones,” he added as he dragged him toward the next stand. “You up for this one?”

Kinkade looked at the yellow-painted, duck-shaped cutouts and nodded.

“Good!” Lance beamed and Kinkade’s pulse picked up speed, his palm surely growing sweaty in Lance’s hold. “And, if we tie again, there’s Balloon Darts across the way.” He released Kinkade’s hand so he could dig into his pocket and pull out a few more crumpled bills, which he handed to the man operating the booth. Then he picked up his rifle and glanced over his shoulder. “Ready?”

Kinkade bit back a smile, excitement bubbling up in his belly at the idea of facing off against Voltron’s Sharpshooter once again. But, more than that, just having the other’s attention on him, if only for the moment.

He picked up his own rifle and bobbed his head, taking aim.

“As I’ll ever be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, somebody's got a crush~
> 
> Let me know what you think and, as always, feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
